


King's Heirs

by FayeWildwood



Series: Heirs to The Ice Throne [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Slow Burn, Team Flash, coldflash - Freeform, hailstorm, meta kids, no idea how to tag this, now best friends, sequel to Daughter Cold, team rogues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood
Summary: Juniper and Michael Snart have grown up into smart and beautiful young adults and decided to take on the superhero personas of Hail and Storm, much to their father's chagrin. Some new metas are in town creating a ruckus and the siblings are determined to stop them and prove to their parents that they can do the whole hero thing without the need for worry.  Unfortunately, June finds herself enamored with one of the new metas, and Michael can't get the other off his mind. Barry and Len have their hands full.Sequel to Daughter Cold. Don't necessarily have to read the first one to read this one though.





	1. Daughter Hail

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to Daughter Cold (which i've not even finished yet.) You do NOT have to read that one to follow along to the plot, but it'd be helpful for some backstory. In this fic, Juniper is about 16 and Michael is 20ish. (I never established exact ages, so we'll go with that.) This first chapter isn't super long, it's more of a test chapter to see what people think before I make them longer. So enjoy and let me know in the comments what you think!

"Damnit June, you couldn't wait two damn seconds?"

The hero turned back to her brother, a manic grin on her face, despite the trickle of blood that trailed down the side of her face. She was wearing a light blue and white (tri-polymer) dress that stopped just above her knees, the bottom and the hood surrounded by fur similar to her father's parka. Her arms however were bare, covered only by a thin layer of ice that served as an almost armor. Though her blonde curls fell around her face, her eyes were covered by a light blue domino mask. 

"Come on Michael, I'm not going to let dad have all the fun! Besides, he was busy over on the docks and I figured we could deal with this on our own," she said, nodding towards the bank who's alarm was blaring like crazy.

Michael moved closer to her, peaking around the corner towards the bank. He was dressed in a much simpler outfit, all black pants and a tight black, (tri-polymer) vest that also showed off his arms and the various tattoos that covered them. He too wore a black domino mask over his face, and a (more upgraded) version of his father's gun rested in his hand as he watched the cops start to arrive. "Dad's going to be pissed, you know."

"That's what he gets for agreeing to us putting on the suits," she replied, slinking through the alleys beside the bank and around until they'd gotten to the back where the cops hadn't gotten to yet. 

"Technically, he didn't agree to anything. You just did it and he gave in because I said I'd join you to make sure you don't get yourself killed," Michael snarked.

June shrugged, reaching out a hand to touch the doorknob, freezing it for Michael to break off. "Same difference. From what I heard on my way over here, there's only two perps," she said, voice dipping into a whisper as they snuck through the bank halls. They could hear shouting further along and June froze before they reached the main lobby. "Not sure if they're metas or not."

Michael nodded, thumb pressing against the top of his gun to charge it up. It lit up a blue-ish white, but there was no whir like his father's. He waved at her, giving a few hand signals to show he'd be circling around and to keep an eye on him. She nodded in response, watching him disappear into the shadows.

She peeked into the main room, seeing both perps clear as day.

They looked like twins, both tall and handsome, well muscled with hair cut short on the sides and long in the middle. The only difference was the wicked scar one of them had sliced across the side of his head- old, long healed, but painful looking. They each had guns, but they were still in their holsters, which meant they weren't using them to hold the hostages- interesting.

One of the twins- the one with the scar- turned to his brother with a strange look and the brother grinned. 

"Well, well, we've got company it would seem. Come out, come out, wherever you are," the scarless thief called out. June could still see her brother making his way around the other side of the room, towards the hostages huddled in the corner. But she knew he'd never make it without a distraction, not if they already knew they were here. So she pulled up her hood and stepped out into the open, hands up as if surrendering, but still covered in ice. The brother who'd spoken turned to her instantly, raising a cool eyebrow. "Ooh, the ice princess herself. I'm honored to make your acquaintance." He bowed dramatically and had he not been a criminal, she might have been flattered- he was definitely more handsome up close.

June took a little curtsy herself and smirked at him. "Always nice to meet a fan," she greeted before lowing her hands. "But unfortunately I don't know who you are."

"No," he hummed, tilting his head a bit, and June got the sense that he was much too calm for being caught. "You wouldn't have, we're a bit new to the scene. My brother and I were actually just leaving, so if you wouldn't mind taking a step to the right a bit, we can be on our way."

June giggled, wiggling her fingers and letting the ice crackle with the movement. It drew his eyes down and she could see the interest spark in them, but he still didn't seem worried. "Well if you know who I am, you know I can't let you do that."

"Well then, I guess we have no other choice-"

The next few moments went by quickly as Michael sprung into action, gun already raised and pointed at the silent brother. The fact that he'd barely made a move since June entered the room was suspicious, best to take out the unknown first. Which left June to the mystery speaker. He was fast, just as fast as her, and just as good of a fighter. He blocked her attacks with ease, barely flinching when her ice would brush his skin. His eyes followed her movements with excitement and she found herself enjoying the fight equally as much. It'd been a while since she'd been allowed to fight anyone worth their spit. Her parents were so protective once she donned the suit that they ranked who she was allowed to fight by how dangerous they were. So fighting someone as equally skilled as she was was a thrill.

Unfortunately, there was something she didn't know, and still didn't even after it happened, because before she could even blink, the man had her pushed up against the wall, her own ice encasing her. She wasn't sure what happened to Michael, but the twin he'd been fighting was beside her, tugging at his brother's sleeve with a bag of cash in his hands.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Go get the car ready," he ordered, waving his brother away like a gnat. "Brothers, am I right?" he chuckled lowly in her ear and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "This was fun, I enjoyed it. Let's do it again, lets say next week? Friday, eight o'clock? I can pick you up."

"You know, I don't usually go on dates with guys who don't give me their name," June teased, even as she struggled against the ice that secured her to the wall.

He laughed and she could feel him nod as he pulled away, twisting into her vision with a smile. "Very true, Miss Hail. You can call me Echo, and the one who ran off? My brother, Psy." He winked at her with those bright blue eyes and his grin was a little crooked when he smiled at her. "Nice seein' you. Until next time, princess." He gave another bow before disappearing out the back door.

"Dammit! Storm? Storm can you hear me? Are you okay?"

There was a grunt and Michael slid into view, leaning up against the wall beside her. He looked exhausted, his face pinched up in a way that usually only happened when he had a headache, but he nodded to her. "Yeah, I'm okay. Hold still, Hail, and I'll get you out of here."

It only took a few seconds for him to chip away enough ice with his gun for her to break out, and by that time, the hostages were out the door and the police were on their way in. Hail and Storm waved to them with devious smiles, before following the perps exit into the alley. "They're long gone by now," Michael commented, looking down at the tire tracks scorched into the street. "I've never seen them before, must be new. But they're definitely meta's, at least mine was."

"Mine too," June commented, looking around for any sign as to where they'd gone. "Turned my ice back against me, but I don't know how. What did yours do?"

Michael waved in the general direction of his head and shrugged. "No idea, but it's like... it felt like he was in my head, like he knew my moves before I made them. They're more dangerous than we thought."

"Agreed. Before they left, my guy told me they were called Echo and Psy, looked like twins at least. Maybe Cisco can find them in the meta-database, though if they are new to central, and weren't registered wherever they came from, we might not find them. Can't be too many twins living in Central though, might be able to track them down." She rolled on her feet and shoved her hands in the pockets of her dress, nodding in the direction of the labs. "We should get going before the cops try and keep us for questioning. Pop's already going to be pissed we took the job without telling them."

"You're damn right, I'm pissed," a voice crackled over their comms, making both heroes flinch at the stern tone. "You get back here right now or so help me I will will throw you both in the speedforce until you're thirty."

Michael sighed and led the way towards where their motorcycles were hidden a few alleys away. "I warned you, but noooo, you wanted to be a hero," he groaned, running a hand over his head. "Luckily I'm old enough not to be grounded anymore, you however," her brother chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I hold no sympathy, none at all."

June stuck her tongue out at her brother, shoving him with her shoulder before mounting her bike. "You're an ass. Race you home?"

"Yeah, because that won't get us in even more trouble," he said as they slipped their helmets on. June was grinning at him, a look he only saw when she was up to no good, and he sighed. "Fine, but if I win, you're cleaning the base for the next week. Even Mick's room."

"Ew gross. You're on."

And they were off.


	2. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and June argue about her safety. Meanwhile, Cisco figures out who our two new mystery thieves are and where they're from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys! Here's the next chapter! :)

"I cannot believe you two! Michael, you're supposed to be _watching_  her, not letting her roam around getting herself into trouble," Barry said the instant the siblings walked into the labs. He'd been pacing the floors enough that there was a little scorched line in the tile where he'd left a trail of lightning, and Len was sitting in a chair at the computers, feet plopped up on the table as he sipped at an iced coffee. His parka was no where to be seen, and he looked exhausted as well, but not nearly as angry as Barry was- which honestly could be a good or bad thing.

"Hey, I'm not her damn babysitter," Michael said, holding his hands up in defense. "She's going to put on the suit anyway, I'm just tagging along to make sure she doesn't get hurt, I can't stop her from doing the job."

June rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she sat on one of the tables. "I'm right here, you know."

Barry turned on her quickly and glared. "Oh I know, I'm just too angry to talk to you right now. June, we have a system in place for you for a reason, you know that. You could get seriously hurt out there, especially with meta's like the ones you ran into. They aren't even in our registry, how do we know what they do? How powerful they are? If they have any sort of moral compass? They could have killed you! It's too dangerous out there for you to just go out without any information!"

"You do the same thing everyday!" She argued back, keeping her voice low and cool, though cold as ice like she'd learned from her father. "The only difference is I'm your daughter."

"The difference is you're sixteen," Barry told her, clenching his fists at his sides. He was still in his suit, though the cowl had been pulled down. 

June jumped off the desk and threw her arms up in frustration. "So? You work with a literal ten year old! And your friend who dresses up like a bat surrounds himself with kids younger than I am! The difference between me and the precious robins, is that I have powers!" Ice began crystallizing along her fingers in her anger, cold mist licking across the skin of her arms as she stalked towards him. "I'm not helpless, pop. I know what I'm doing out there. I've trained for this my whole life. I know how to gauge a situation, I know how to fight, how to use my powers. Michael and I work well together. You just don't think I'm good enough."

"Shazaam is practically invincible, June. It takes a lot to hurt him. And Batman can do what he wants with his sidekicks," Barry replied, not catching the warning look Len shot him at using the word 'sidekick'. "But if you're working on my team, I need to know you'll follow orders. Your metas got away today and if the witness statements are to be believed, they took the two of you down in a matter of minutes. Did you even get a chance to figure out how? Did you manage to learn about their powers? Who they were?"

"No but-"

"No buts, Juniper," the speedster interrupted. "I don't want you going out there fighting people who could easily beat you for a reason. Not only could you get hurt, but so could the citizen you're trying to protect. I know you want to do this, I know you're good at what you do, but you aren't ready for everything." Suddenly tired, Barry sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "June, I just want to make sure you guys are safe."

The girl clenched her fists and released them multiple times, trying to control the ice that had been surrounding her spot on the floor and trying to control her breathing. "Yeah well, now you how it feels when you're out there in space fighting aliens and we don't know if you're even coming back or not," she spat, turning on her heel to storm away towards the pipeline.

Barry groaned, taking a seat next to Len and dropping his head into his hands. "Am I wrong?" he asked quietly.

Len was silent for  long time, watching Michael move off towards the medical room to have Caitlin look him over like he was supposed to after any mission. At least one of his kids could follow orders. He sighed and slowly stood. "No, you weren't wrong. But neither was she. We knew this was going to be hard the second she had Cisco make her that suit. We've just gotta find a god balance." He bent down to press a kiss to Barry's hair and patted his shoulder. "I'll go talk to her. You check on Michael and see what info they got on the metas."

The rogue found his daughter after walking a good portion of the pipeline, curled up in ball in one of the old cells they still kept around for emergencies. The glass walls were frosted over and the ground around her had little spikes of ice sprouting from it, so Len took a seat on the floor opposite of her, staying quiet for a long time, waiting for the quiet sniffling to stop.

"I wanted to pull the you're-not-my-real-dad card," she said quietly after a while, her voice like ice and he could hear the tears still in her throat.

He hummed, rolling his head back to look at the ceiling. "You didn't."

It wasn't a question, but she shook her head anyway. "Wouldn't have been true..." she muttered, sniffling again before raising her head a bit, resting her chin on her knees. There were frozen tear tracks down her face and the smudge of blood that had been there when she had entered the labs was also frozen. Her blonde curls were covered in little snowflakes and her blue eyes were almost white as she stared at him. "I know he cares."

"He does," Len answered, looking down at her calmly. "We both do."

June looked to the side, out into the pipeline and the dim lights that lit the way. "I get that... I do... I just... I wish he'd stop treating me like I'm so fragile, like I'm made of glass."

"He knows you're not," Len told her. "He knows how strong you are, but your father's lost a lot of strong people in his past. He's watched too many of his friends die because of him, made enough mistakes to give him nightmares for a lifetime." He stretched out his legs in front of him, and the cell was small enough that his boots reached into her circle of ice. He tapped her foot with his own in a silent move of comfort. "He's been hurt really bad by taking on people before without thinking or knowing much about them. He's just afraid of you making the same mistakes as him."

Juniper nodded, eyes locked on their feet as she tapped his boot back. "I know." They were quiet again for a long time and June was thankful for it. Barry was always great to talk to when she needed to, but her dad was the one who could always provide silent comfort when she didn't want to talk, but also didn't want to be alone. By the time she'd calmed down enough for her ice to melt and the heat to start seeping into the room again, her heart was beating steady again. "Are you mad at me too?"

Len took a deep breath and shrugged because it's all he could think to do. "I'm not happy that you went against our agreement," he told her, "but I expected it to happen. You've always looked up to Barry and his hero gig, I always knew you'd get into it eventually, and I knew you'd do the same thing he did and throw yourself in head first without checking how deep the water was first." With the ice melted now, June moved to the other side of the cell and sat next to Len, their shoulders touching and her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm not mad, but you rushed in without getting any information first, which put you and your brother at risk, as well as the citizens that were being held hostage. You didn't even try getting them out first before jumping into the fight. You've gotta be smarter than that if you're starting fights with people stronger than you or of equal abilities. I know I've taught you better than to go in without information. I never do a job without planning."

"I know dad," she said, looking down at her hands in her lap. "I just wanted to do it without Pop watching my every move, critiquing my every decision. I wanted him to trust me to deal with it on my own."

"And did you?" Len countered, earning her silence. "It's done," he continued, shifting to stand. "It's done now, and the only thing you can do is to learn from it. I'll talk to your father about giving you some more freedom, but you and your brother have to be smarter when you're out on the field, and you keep your comms on with Cisco listening in. Barry never used to go anywhere without Cisco listening in. It'll be helpful."

June took her dad's hand to help her up and nodded, patting her dress down. "Okay."

"Now lets get back to the cortex, see what we can find out about these boys you ran into. Michael should be done telling Barry what all happened."

It'd been almost thirty minutes between when they left the cortex and reentered it, and Cisco was already typing away at the computers. The twins were each pulled up on a different screen and Michael and Barry were talking over one of the tables. They looked up as Len and June walked in, Barry looking at them with a bit of a worried look, which immediately melted when Juniper smiled at him. They shared a nod which promised a heartfelt conversation later, before he gestured towards one of the big screen by the hidden compartment holding their suits. "Look familiar?"

June nodded and pointed towards the guy that had attacked her. "That one is Echo, or so he called himself, the other one is called Psy."

Cisco snorted and shook his head. "I could have come up with way better names. What's with villains now adays and thinking they can just name themselves? Huh?"

The others ignored him, but Barry pointed to the screen again. "They've got a rap sheet in Gotham, mostly petty crimes, nothing too big it would seem. Real names are Declan and Aiden Roberts, born and raised in Gotham until leaving recently. As far as the system's concerned, they don't have any abilities, but Michael said your guys definitely did?"

June nodded. "It went by really fast, I'm not sure what he did, but he turned my ice against me. We were on pretty even ground fighting wise, he's fast but I'm faster. The second I used my powers though, I was up against a wall, frozen to it."

"I'm convinced Aiden had some sort of psychic ability," Michael continued. "He got in my head i think. It was like every move I made, he knew exactly when it was going to happen and how to counter it. They didn't seem interested in hurting anyone though, and Aiden was pretty interested in getting out of there as soon as possible with the cash."

"Yeah, I don't think Declan was pulling his punches by any means, he was definitely hitting hard, but at the same time... I don't know, it's like he hit slow enough for my my ice to form over that area first so it didn't hurt as bad," June told them.

Barry nodded. "Well good news is they seem to have some sort of moral compass. Problem is, we don't know if this is going to be a recurring thing or not."

"Uh, actually," all head turned in the blonde's direction, and June blushed a bit at the sudden attention. "He might be planning something for Friday? While I was trying to get his name, he may have... asked me on a date? But I got the idea it was more like a heist was going down and he was challenging me to come stop him. He asked if he could pick me up at 8, next Friday."

"He what?!" Barry screeched, clenching his fists and Michael turned a glare on her as well. "That little punk!"

Michael crossed his arms and shared a look with Len before growling out, "he's mine next time we run into them."

"Woah, hey, it's not an actual date," June interrupted, holding her hands up in defense and giving an awkward chuckle. "No need to get all male dominant protective over me, I am 16 you know. I've had boyfriends, not that I'm saying he's going to be a boyfriend. I mean come on, he's a bad guy, er... no offense dad."

Len shrugged, looking only extremely amused by the situation at hand. "None taken, kid."

"Seriously though, don't worry about it. We'll stop whatever he's planning, throw him in Iron Heights, and be done with it. Promise."


End file.
